


An open letter to a mother who will never read it

by Ashfen



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley just wants answers, Gen, God's an abusive mother and we need to talk about that, Love/hate relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashfen/pseuds/Ashfen
Summary: God wouldn't answer his cries, or his prayers, so Crowley decided to write Her a letter, instead.





	An open letter to a mother who will never read it

It's me again. Crowley. Would you answer if I used Rafael <strike>Raphael? Can't be bothered</strike> instead? I doubt it, but it's worth a shot, isn't it? So let's start over. Hello Mother, it's your dear son Rafael. I've been wondering where you went. After all, it's been over 6,000 years since we last spoke. I know things are a bit dicey between us since we last spoke, what with the whole being cast out of Heaven and Falling from Your grace, and everything <strike>oh that's just stupid!</strike>. I've been trying to contact you any way I can, be it through prayer, or by sending humans on their way up to You with messages.  
I should probably clarify that they were already dying, I just asked them to deliver a message for me <strike>got in a lot of trouble with Hell for that.</strike>. But for some reason, you just won't answer me. _Ever._ Why? _Why_ won't you answer? _I never meant to Fall, Mother!_ You know that! Was I an example? Just a warning for the other angels? Lucifer and I? For someone whose **entire deal is forgiveness, you seem to be awful at it!** Why did you cast me out? Why can't I be forgiven? Why did you so harshly punish me for just asking questions? Just **answer** me for once, Mother!  
But you won't, will you? You're content to leave me in the dark, creating more and more of those questions you so strongly despise.  
So I won't call on you anymore, Mother. I don't need your forgiveness <strike>yes I do, please Mother!</strike>. I've got one of yours on my side. Pretty soon he won't need you either. But he won't Fall. You won't cast him out, because he's a Principality, one of Your favorites. We'll be on our own side. And neither of us will need you anymore.  
Best fucking regards,  
Someone you stopped seeing as your son a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Crowley calls God Mother, die mad about it


End file.
